What is Eternal for?
by SpiffyPuffins
Summary: Some Link/Zelda fluff if you'd like. The two lay down in the Hyrule fields and talk about their bond and what it's really meant for...and i swear my fic is better than the summary.


_Edited 1/14/14_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.

I suppose I tried working on sounding more poetic? Ah well, enjoy this short piece.

* * *

They laid there in the luscious pasture for what seemed like eternity. A caressing breeze swept through the vibrant green grass as the great puffs of white cotton sailed away in the blue of the skies. Soaking in their own comfortable silence, their hands found each others, fingers entwined. They both sighed contentedly, enjoying each other's company in peace where spoken words would only break it.

Here in the open fields of Hyrule, everything and everyone was at balance. With strands of grass tickling your face and the rich earthen smell filling your nostrils, the pulse of the Earth could be heard, each thump reminding us that it's the reason any beauty exists here at all.

And Link and Zelda had experienced it all. They just lay there, lounging in that rare sensation of feeling calm when life is swarming around you. Lying on their backs, the two stared above at the ageless sky, thoughts swimming through their minds. A short while after, when Link knew it was okay, he finally addressed what was stuck in his mind. "Do you think the skies go on forever?"

Zelda, surprised by such a question, pondered over it. "Of course they do. Even before human civilization begun, the sky was always covering the world. I remember I once read somewhere that the sky provides beauty, hope, and a sense of stable continuity. All our hopes and dreams rise up to the sky and those that are rejected, fall back down with the rain, ending up washed away some place or the other. The sky is basically endless and timeless."

There was a silence before Link spoke up again. "A lot of things are endless, aren't they?"

"Yes, but a lot of things aren't either."

Silence reigned once again before Link asked, "So, does that mean our bond is endless?"

Zelda sat up and looked over at her green clad friend. She hadn't expected the conversation to continue.

"Well, seeing as how this connection has been spoken about for a very long time now, I suppose so. I mean, with you defeating evil and helping Hyrule every-"

"But is that all this bond was meant for, Zelda? The reborn hero following his destiny over and over again in a never ending cycle? What if our bond was meant for something more than this and we just haven't discovered it yet?" With each question, Link's voice intensified, making the princess wish she had answered with more sensitivity. An uneasy stillness filled the void that had dug itself between them before Zelda answered.

"I may have been gifted with the Triforce of Wisdom . . . but even I don't know." Link stayed quiet, making Zelda feeling obligated to continue. "Who knows? You may be right. Perhaps you keep saving this world in each reincarnation because the Goddesses have given us a chance to explore a little deeper about the Triforce connection."

Zelda looked back at her everlasting hero, his eyes refusing to meet hers. She wanted to cheer him up from this gloomy state, but didn't exactly know how.

"Link," The princess paused, trying to search for the right words. ". . . even if we still don't know more about this "bond" tomorrow, next week, or maybe even never . . . I want you to know that every moment I spent with you is precious to me and you're everything someone could ever want in a true friend. Loyalty, kindness, reliable, trustworthy, amusing . . . the list goes on. But I'm certain that our bond will grow stronger and stronger with time. So thank you for everything." She thought she could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes and her heart suddenly seemed heavy in her chest. She felt strong arms envelop her, offering a reassuring hug.

Through her blurry vision, Zelda made out her friend's distinctive, yet shy smile spread across his lips. If there was one thing she loved about him, it was his timid and quiet loving nature.

"Hey, come on, Zelda," Link said, "You're acting as if you're saying you're final goodbye to me."

Zelda chuckled lightly and asked, "You mean you're not mad?"

"At you? Never . . . that whole Triforce bond thought was just nagging at me that's all." Link gave a comforting smile. He had a tendency to dwell on such things for too long and now felt guilty for making her think it was her doing that he did not have a clear answer.

After making sure she was fine like the good friend she described him to be, they started to relax again and laid back down in the soft grass. Their fingers were laced together once more, an unspoken pledge that bonded and reincarnated them and evil together for balance and eternity.

Bathing in the sun's soft rays of light, the two's dreams and hopes gently drifted up towards the sky, light as a feather, yet heavy as gold, just like countless others have.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

Is the title ok? I was originally thinking _Of Hopes and Dreams_ but decided against it.


End file.
